Sometimes the right choice is the hardest to make
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS for ALL of Season 9 (including the Finale) and potential SPOILERS for Season 10.. All other WARNINGS inside..


"Sometimes the right choice is the hardest to make."

A/N: **SPOILERS **for Season 9 Finale… Well, here's another idea for AFTER the Season 9 Finale.. I read some **SPOILERS** for Season 10 on line and I am including them..

Yipe.. Sometimes I wish I wouldn't actively seek SPOILERS, but I do and I did and now I have to live with the consequences.. SO.. SPOILER(ish) things for Season 10 as well (What I know.. You'll know.. Apparently (**SPOILERS ahead**).. Sam and Cass (how did he get there so fast?... I don't know either.. But it's Supernatural so roll with it) are prepared to kill Demon Dean.. Yeah, I know.. But that's only if they can't 'contain' him..

And Jensen (_**This is from Jensen's own mouth (well, at least according to the interview I read) **_said that they might (MIGHT) go with 'The Demon Cure' from Season 8, but if Sam was the one to do the curing, Sam would die (Repeat: WOULD… DIE.. not might die… **WOULD** _die_).. But then he went on to say that 'The Demon Cure' from Season 8 might not even work, even he doesn't know if he'll be a regular demon or a Super Strong Demon like Cain and he doesn't know how The Mark will affect The Cure.. SO… Yeah… Dean may be a demon for a while and when (if) he is cured it might come at the cost of Sam's life.. (I'm thinking (Hoping) that Cass losing his Grace will have something to do with how Dean gets cured (IF he gets cured), I'm hoping Cass will become human and HE will be the one to cure Dean.. (BUT.. That is NOT how I am writing this.. Because I want to break hearts and cause ANGST.. BUT.. I'll get to THAT stuff here in a moment..) .. Jensen also said there MIGHT be other ways to go about possibly 'curing' Dean, like getting Crowley to talk, finding Cain and getting HIM to talk (_**Hmm.. I wonder if Sam might be able to get him to talk.. I kind of almost hope that Sam will have to torture him**_ (and/or Crowley) _**because I really want to see what all sorts of 'things' Sam might have picked up in The Cage.. and I'm thinking if Sam ever used THOSE 'things' .. Well, Cain**_ (and/or Crowley) _**would talk for sure**_..) and Jensen also said that he has no idea how Dean's Anti-Possession tattoo will affect Demon Dean, he doesn't know if that locks Dean's demonic self in more or what… I for one have a feeling that The Mark (and possibly the Anti-Possession Tattoo) will have to come off AND that Dean's body will have to be healed BEFORE he can be cured completely.. BUT.. That doesn't keep Sam from doing a partial 'cure' like what he did with Crowley.. it would make Dean human enough to keep him from doing anything too nefarious or demonic.. Of course that's if Dean will even remember who he is and/or was, and who Sam and Cass are.. We might go through half a Season (or more) with a half cured Demon Dean who has amnesia and can't remember anything of who he is and/or was or who Sam and Cass are.. SO.. Yeah I want to scream just a little because the SPOILERY stuff I read had just enough to tease, but it was all so vague, like it didn't say where Crowley would be, whether or not Crowley would still be in The Bunker, it didn't say how or when Sam and Cass will get together to talk about 'the Dean situation' or when Sam will figure out that Dean's alive(ish) and a DEMON now.. I just know that they will have SO much to cover in just the First Episode of Season 10 just for certain things to make sense…

OKAY now.. to THAT stuff.. THE stuff.. The 'How I'm gonna play this (write this)..' STUFF.. SO.. I'm writing this as if it's starting off BAM! in the middle of the First Episode of Season 10.. Cass will be prepared to kill Dean because he knows that 'actual' Dean wouldn't want to live like that and he knows the 'cure' from The Trials may not be viable because of The Mark, so he is prepared to kill Dean.. But Sam wants to try the 'cure' anyway.. SO.. Sam will be the one to 'cure' Dean.. But it won't be by force like it was with Crowley.. Sam is going to let Dean CHOOSE either the 'cure' (his way) or death (Castiel's way) .. Here is where everyone will have to suspend belief for a moment and just assume that an Angel Blade would indeed work to kill even a demon of Cain's caliber and therefore it would work to kill Dean as well (which by the way… Why the hell did no one think to try using an Angel Blade on dear, dead Abaddon BEFORE Dean went all gung ho and took The Mark of friggin Cain?!).. or else the whole 'Cass and Sam are prepared to kill Demon Dean' part of the Spoilers for the Plot of the First Episode of Season 10 will have absolutely NO POINT (because if there is no way to kill Demon Dean and keep him dead, then why the hell would Cass (who should know this crap, he is a freaking ANGEL, he has supposedly been around for a VERY long time) consider 'killing Dean' as a viable option unless he knows for a fact that there is a way to kill him? (or does he hope to stab Dean with an Angel Blade and either have it work or hope and pray that it doesn't piss Demon Dean into retaliating if it doesn't work (as if Demon Dean will just stand/sit/lay around and just let someone stab him with an angel Blade in the first place).. but I don't know.. Maybe Dean will know who he is/was and will automatically beg Sam and Cass to kill him because he doesn't want to live as a demon (which I think he might do at first and then I think his demonic traits will come out to play and make him be all like "On second thought… I think I like the new me.", right before he starts trying to escape before he can be killed or cured.. ANYWAY… SO.. I was reading on Tumblr, and I was already thinking this, so I'm glad to see I'm not the only one.. That at the end of Season 8 when Crowley was finally 'becoming human' and he was saying those things he was saying.. That Crowley was basically saying what Sam has been feeling, because those feelings were in Sam's blood.. and then Crowley got hooked and got blood from other people which may or may not have given him THOSE PEOPLE'S feelings and maybe those feelings got mixed with Sam's along with 'Almost Human' Crowley's own feelings, twisting Crowley up and making him a mess.. SO.. I started wondering.. What if Sam does inject his blood into Dean for the 'cure'?.. Well, for one.. I am pretty sure that Dean will be one nasty little demon.. I think he will spew the most venomous, most loathsome things, I think he will toss out every cruel thing he has ever thought about Sam, all of Sam's 'mistakes' and 'failures', I think he will cut Sam to the core by telling Sam that he resented being stuck raising him, that there were times he wished Sam had never been born (basically admitting that there were times when he resented Sam just for existing), he will probably even blame Sam for the fact that he's a demon now, and so on for the first few hours while Sam tries to 'cure' him… and finally the 'cure' will take hold and Dean will be "Dean' again (well sort of) and miraculously Sam won't just drop dead.. I'm gonna say that it's because he hasn't said the incantation from The Trials.. That basically Sam can say that incantation at any time and close The Gates of Hell and drop dead at the same time (or so SAM will think).. ANYWAY.. Between the time Sam will 'cure' Dean and 'The End' (and isn't that OMINOUS… cause yeah, I might just go there), Dean will have flashes of things Sam has seen, things Sam has thought, things Sam has felt (like in my story 'Because it hurts.', but in random flashes throughout the course of the story), because of those things were in Sam's blood just like they were when Sam 'halfway' 'cured' Crowley and so Dean will end up learning a lot of things about his little brother as they barrel towards their next goal, which will be to get rid of a few new "Big Bads" that rose up under Abaddon's banner.. And THEY will have a personal beef against both Dean and Sam, but THEY won't be too consumed with taking 'The Throne' of Hell, but at least one of them will be consumed with bringing back their 'rightful leader' (gee, wonder who that could be).. and.. mmm. Crowley will not be going anywhere any time soon.. Which makes for lots of interesting conflict….

ALSO.. To add to my notes for a second.. If at any point Crowley turns out to have really been an angel this entire time.. I was like one of the first people to think along those lines and now others have joined my ranks.. One fan went so far to ask Mark Shepard if Crowley was 'really' a demon or if he was 'something else' and Mark did some 'distract and evade' maneuvers and didn't give an actual answer.. AND it's on Tumblr where someone has a list of things that make it seem really likely that Crowley is indeed an ANGEL (and oddly enough their list looks a lot like one I put into one of my Author's Notes a while back (actually the I've written out the theory that Crowley is really an angel, lots of times since I've started writing fanfiction, and I've typed out lots of lists of how it seems pretty likely that Crowley is really an angel in disguise.. I even have a theory on WHICH angel Crowley really is.. I think Crowley is Satanael (A.K.A. Satan), who is a FEMALE Archangel (according to lots of Lore) (and I have a list that I wrote, floating around in one or more of my A/N's in other stories I've written, on how Crowley really being Satan in disguise, fits like the magic jeans from 'Sisterhood of the traveling pants.'), which would make him/her the last Archangel left standing unless Gabriel really isn't dead.. (and here's a funny thing to think.. We as viewers have NEVER seen both Gabriel AND Crowley in the same place at the same time… Is it possible I have the archangel thing right and that I'm just wrong about the identity?.. What if Crowley IS Gabriel?...Now THAT would be a TWIST! (and if they do use that twist.. Remember I called it first!)..)

Okay.. Whew!.. That was a seriously long Author's Note!.. NOW for some WARNINGS..

**WARNINGS:** SPOLIERS for all of Season 9 and potential SPOILERS for at least some (if not all) of Season 10…

**TRIGGER WARNING:** child abuse, child neglect, rape that happened to both the adult version and the underage version of certain Characters (Plucky's, clowns, and no.. I will never be able to let it go because it really does seem like it is *this* close to being actual Canon), torture that happened in Hell and in The Cage, lots of self-harm from both adult and underage versions of certain Characters, lots of suicidal thoughts and actions both from adult and underage versions of certain Characters, lots of swearing, there may be a few 'F' Bombs here and there, but I will try to keep those as sparse as possible..

**BLANKET WARNING:** for anything and everything else that may be triggering and/or offensive…

NOW.. Onto the story.. Please enjoy and review!..

~0~

"We are not killing my brother, Cass."

"That thing in there is no longer your brother, Sam, it is a demon, the likes of which no one has ever seen.."

"I don't believe that.. Dean might still be in there somewhere."

"All the more reason we should kill him.. The Dean we knew would not want to live like that."

"But the cure.."

"The cure will not work, his body bears The Mark of Cain, Sam, there is no cure that can make Dean human again."

"What if we found a way to remove The Mark?"

"It's highly unlikely that The Mark can be removed and even if we did find a way, there is still the fact that Dean's body sustained mortal wounds.."

"We can heal his body.. No… No.. Hey, hey, Cass!.. We can.. We can heal his body, then we get The Mark off of him, I'll give him part of the cure now.."

"You mean your blood."

"It almost worked last time, with Crowley.. There's no reason it won't work for Dean, it could help keep him human enough while we work to find a way to remove The Mark and then when we get The Mark off of him, I can finish curing him.."

"It doesn't work like that Sam, he would need blood daily just to keep from being overtaken by the hold from the power of The Mark.."

"Then I'll give him my blood, every day until we find a way to get him all the way back to himself.. Cass, I know my brother, I know him, maybe even better than he knows himself and I know he wouldn't want to live as a demon, but I also know that he does not want to wind up back in Hell and I refuse to let him go back there, Cass.. If we let him die like this.. What do you think will happen to him?"

"He will go to Hell."

"We can't let that happen. Not to him. Not after everything he's done to try to save this world. Not after everything he's been through. We have to find a way to bring him all the way back from this thing. We have to."

"I want to save Dean just as much as you do. But my responsibility is to all of humanity, not just one human and we both know how dangerous it will be to allow Dean to leave that room alive because even when he was a human he was more capable at deceit than almost any other human that I've ever met.."

"You mean besides me.. It's okay, Cass, you can say it."

"Well you did hide your demon blood addiction for months. And Dean, well we both know how good he was at lying, after all he deceived you for months, keeping you in the dark, all the while it was your own body that Gadreel was possessing yet you were never any the wiser until it was almost too late.."

"Yeah.. I know.. I was kind of there when it came time to give Gadreel the boot."

"What I'm saying, Sam, is that now that he is a demon, traits like that deceitfulness, like that betrayal he was able of committing there in the end when he knocked you out to go after Metatron alone, it will all intensify, Dean could very well end up being more dangerous than every demon you've ever fought, combined, and the fact that he's your brother and you want to save him only serves to make him more dangerous."

"I trust him… Cass, he is my brother.. MY brother and I trust him.. I trust him.. All I'm asking is that you let me try. You have to let me try."

"I am truly sorry, Sam, but I cannot allow Dean to continue living like that, he poses too big of threat to humanity simply by just existing and I know that the old Dean would not want that."

"You can't do this.. If you kill him, his soul WILL go to Hell… And how will we get him out then?... I was lucky enough just to get in and out to complete The Second Trial.. What if we can't find a Reaper to help get me in this time? Cause I know that none of the other angels will help and you're losing your Grace as we speak.."

"We may have no choice but to leave Dean's soul.."

"No.. That is NOT an option. That will NEVER be an option. I'm not letting Dean go back to that place and if you really insist on killing him, Cass. Then you will have to go through me to get to him and I will fight back… I will not hesitate to kill you and then I'll just go through with my plan to make him human enough and keep him human enough until we can get that Mark off of his arm, the only difference is, is if you're alive then you'll be around to help me keep an eye on him."

"Sam… You don't understand.. There are things you do not know.."

"Oh yeah.. Okay.. So tell me the things that I don't know then, Cass. Cause I'm all ears.. But whatever you have to say isn't going to change my mind.. I'm going to do what I have to do to save Dean, no matter the consequences."

"You might think differently if you knew just what those consequences might be."

"Might be.. They don't have to be.. We've fought against odds just as bad as these and come out on top… Don't give up on us now.. Don't give up on Dean now.. You're his best friend, Cass.. Don't give up on him now."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just be here for us, for him, for yourself.. Just be here Cass, cause we need you and I know you well enough to know that this is where you want to be, so just be here…"

"I will do my best."

"That's all I'm asking.."

"What will you do now?"

"Well, first, I'm gonna go in there and I'm going to give Dean a choice and then I'm gonna pray that he makes the right one."…

TBC….


End file.
